For this purpose, it is known from EP 0417810, EP 0908386 and EP 0900708 that the foil bags are shaped by inflating them with air.
The shaped foil bags are subsequently filled with the filling material (cf. EP 0900708); in so doing, the filling material is, for hygienic reasons, filled into the foil bags in a hot condition for the purpose of disinfection.
Following this, the foil bags are sealed so that the filling material is packed in a hygienically perfect condition and can thus be stored, even under normal ambient conditions, for a long time without going bad.
The filled foil bags must then be cooled for further treatment.
Due to the complex cooling, it is rather expensive to operate these plants.